shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey D. Luffy vs. Hordy Jones
Scenario Battle Staus The Straw Hats have defeated everyone else in the New Fishman Pirates and the Flying Pirates. Island Status The main objective of the coup was to capture the Mermaid Princess and use her ability to control Sea Kings to destroy the humans. In hopes of blackmailing the Straw Hats to surrender Princess Shirahoshi the New Fishman Pirates first threatened to kill Neptune along with Zoro and Usopp. However, not knowing that Brook was still alive, they put his 'corpse' with the rest of the prisoners, without restraints. Using a combination of Usopps plants and Brook's music the 3 remaining Straw Hats along with Neptune escape. This angers Hordy, as he needed Neptune as a bargaining chip to secure the Princess. Zoro's group find their way back to the ship using the Vivrecard. As an alternative, the New Fishman Pirates threatens to break holes in the islands bubble barrier and flood Fishman Island. Luffy refuses, which causes the enemy to carry out their threat. However this causes Fishman Island to sink. The more water that enters, the lower Fishman Island falls, and the weaker the bubble barrier gets. When the island reaches the ocean floor, Fishman Island will be destroyed, with everyone within, crushed, and all because Luffy refused to hand over his friend. With this being the case, the Straw Hats split up, to seal the holes. The duties of each Straw Hats are to escort a coating mechanic to each of the punctures in the barrier and to protect them until the holes are re-sealed with Luffy staying in the centre of the island along with Chopper and Robin. Franky is to descend to the bottom of Fishman Island to install a pump so as to get rid of the excess water. Chopper is needed there to help heal Jinbe, who was defeated by Hordy after the New Fishman captain took his 10th Energy Steroid. Robin is there to monitor the other Straw Hats and mechanics using her ability. Everyone who isn't a fishman or merfolk is already coated as the Island slowly fills up. However, Jinbe isn't Chopper only patient. He is also there helping Luffy, who is suffering from a severe headache, after using Gear Fifth to think up the plan, as well as Hatchan who is seriously wounded. However, Hordy Jones is fast approaching in order to claim the princess who is also with Luffy. The Battle Prologue to the battle﻿ Luffy: Ah, that's loads better! Thanks Chopper! Chopper: Not a problem Luffy. That new gear of yours is definitely interesting though it's side effect is powerful. If I didn't have these herbs from the Torino Kingdom, that headach of yours would have lasted for a long time after. Robin: Captain, I have a report. Luffy: You don't have to call me that know Robin. Robin: Oh, so you are back to normal Luffy. Well, I just thought I'd let you know that everybody has defeated the obstacles in the way of the coating mechanics, and the resealing of all the holes is currently being done. Franky has yet to install the pump though. Luffy: Eh, I don't understand, but basically everyone but Franky has nearly fixed the island right? Robin: (chuckle) That's right! Shirahoshi: Oh that's good news isn't it Luffy-sama! Luffy: Yeah! (Luffy cocks his head) Well, good job on healing me in time, Chopper. Chopper: ?.."In time?" In time for what? Luffy: (Luffy points) In time for that. Everyone turns in time to see Hordy dashing for them. He launches himself at full sped at Shirahoshi but is kicked back into the water by Luffy. Jinbe: Jones!! Shirahoshi: !!! Chopper: Gaaahh!! Shark!! Robin: How fast! Luffy places himself between Shirahoshi and Hordy. Hordy comes out of the water. Hordy: Well, well. If it isn't Monkey D. Luffy, the man who ended Arlong-sans reign! I've been looking forward to this day. Do you know why! Luffy: Because you knew that today is the day you would meet me, the future Pirate King? Hordy: No! It's because today is the day I kill you! Hordy takes a couple of '''Energy Steroids'.'' Hordy: Prepare yourself; my next attack will be 4 times more powerful! Hordy dives into the water again. Chopper: 4 times? What does he mean? What were with those pills? Jinbe: Those pills were Energy Steroids. Robin: Energy Steroids?! I've heard of them! Hatchan: Nyuu! As you might have heard, an Energy Steroid doubles ones power for each one taken, but at a price, of the time of your lifespan! Shirahoshi: Oh my! That's terrible! Chopper: That's disgraceful! Who could have created such a terrible thing! Robin: It was created to counter the Pacifistas. Ever since the great success of the human weapons in the Marineford War, the Pacifistas have been used widely in the New World to combat the pirates and the Yonkou. However a year ago, a certain company created the Energy Steroids. With them, pirates became powerful enough to combat the Pacifistas and push the Marines back. Ever since, Energy Steroids have been mass produced and used by pirates frequently. Chopper: ... Pacifistas... Luffy: ...! Battle starts - over water Hordy propels himself out of the water. Luffy: Again and again! Gomu Gomu no... Jet Whip! Luffy makes contact, but Hordy grabs onto his leg and pulls Luffy into the water with him. Hordy: Gotcha! Luffy: What! They both end up in the water. Everyone: !! Jinbe: I need to go help him! Hatchan: Nyuu! I'll go with you! Chopper: ! No! (grows big and pins them down) Neither of you are in any shape to help him! If you can't even shake me off, then there's no way you can help Luffy! Shirahoshi: Then I'll go! Robin: It's better if you don't princess. If you do, you'll only make yourself an easy target to Hordy, and a burden to Luffy. Hatchan: Then what can we do! Nyuu! As strong as Straw Hat is, even with a coating, as a Devil Fruit user, he is no match for a Fishman of Hordy's caliber underwater, even without the pills! Jinbe: Hachi is right! Luffy-kun will be literally shark feed if he fights a steroid enhanced Hordy underwater! Robin: (smile) You underestimate our captain's will to live, and his ability in battle. Quite frankly, I don't think you need to be worried for his sake. Watch his battle if you are so worried, but don't get in his way! Underwater Luffy: That jerk! He pulled me underwater! It'll be hard for me to fight like this, with my strength so greatly reduced! Hordy circles, like in Jaws. He then comes closer Hordy: Jahahahaha! Welcome to my turf you puny human! I'll now, once and for all show you why fishmen are the superior race! You shall die here! Luffy: You're noisy! If you're going to fight me then bring it! Hordy: Jahaha! Very well, since you're so eager for death! Hordy dashes forward. Luffy punches, but is easily evaded. Hordy: See, look at how weak you become below water! Now it's my turn. Fishman Jujitsu: Water Heart! Stream Whip! (Water current is pulled into thin whips and then lashed at Luffy) Luffy manages to dodge the worst of the attack but still gets hit. Luffy: Ouch, ouch, ouch!! I got cut by the water! Hordy: That's not all! Yabusame! Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Rocket! Luffy dodges attack. Luffy: Man, that drains me a bit. Every time I stick my arms or leg out of the coating I get weakened! Hordy: Good job evading it, but let us see how long you can keep evading them! Hordy unleashes an onslaught of attacks; Luffy keeps avoiding them with Jet Rockets and Bazookas. Robin, Shirahoshi, Jinbe, Chopper and Hatchan are overlooking the fight. Water has risen up to Robins chin. Jinbe: Hordy is playing with Luffy. Hatchan: Nyuu. I wish I could help him! Chopper: Don't worry, Luffy will be alright Back at the battle. Luffy is panting. Hordy: Jahaha! It's fun playing tag with you, but I think I'll finish this now. Luffy: Well, I'm done playing with you! Eat this! Luffy grabs his hair. Luffy: Gear Fourth! Luffy pulls his hair. Luffy: Gomu Kami Extension (Rubber hair extension)! Hordy: ...It seems you really are playing with me. Well, that's fine. Die playing like that! Hordy suddenly dashes forward with mouth wide open. Luffy: Gomu Kami no Shishi no Te! (Rubber Hair Lion Claws, or Rubber God Lion Claws) Hordy is smacked and clawed at the same time by Luffy's hair, which were formed into giant claws. Hordy: Gah!! Chopper: That technique! Was that Life Return? Hordy: Uh, what was that just now! Hordy looks at Luffy, seeing Luffy's hair was loose. Hordy: What kind of game is this!? Luffy: This isn't a game, I'm fighting seriously! Hordy: Really? Then maybe I should fight seriously as well! Hordy takes two more '''Energy Steroids'.'' Chopper: Ah! He took two more! That's a total of four! Robin: So right now he's at 16 times his current strength, not to mention that he's underwater, so he's 32 times stronger than normal! Luffy: ... Hordy: I don't know what this trick is you're using with your hair, but you are still, human, and what more a Devil Fruit user, which means that this technique won't fair well underwater. Too bad, now die! Shark on, Jaws! Luffy: ...Arlongs move, huh. Gomu Kami no Turtle Shell! Hordy smacks into Luffy's hair, which has taken the form of a turtle shell. Hordy's teeth break. Hordy: ..Gaah..!! Luffy: Gomu Kami no Gorilla Gatling! Massive gorilla arms form out of the shell and start trashing Hordy, nad sends him flying through some thick coral. Luffy: Gomu Kami no Croco Whip! Luffy's hair turns into a crocodile tail and sends Hordy flying again. Hordy: (What incredible power..! And he's just using hair!) Hordy crashes through several buildings in Gyoverly Hills, including the Crimin Brand store. ''Robin's group is in shock.'' Shirahoshi: Luffy-sama... is amazing! Chopper: How can Luffy be so powerful using just his hair?! Jinbe: He must be using Haki! Robin: Haki? Jinbe: It's a mysterious ability that all people are capable of unlocking. Either way, Luffy-kun must be concentrating his '''Busoshoku Haki into his hair, and forming it into various forms. In hindsight, this is probably the smartest move Luffy could make considering the circumstances. Chopper: What do you mean? Jinbe: When an ability users body is submerged, both his mind and his body are affected and they are unable to move. In other words the sea acts as a paralytic, making a Devil Fruit user immobile and unable to act, directly affecting the nerves. But hair doesn't have nerves through them. What Luffy-kun is doing with his hair has nothing to do with his nerves, but with his thought! These are probably the most powerful attacks Luffy is capable of doing under water! (But still, to inflict this much damage with pure Busoshoku Haki? Luffy-kun is certainly amazing!) Hatchan: Nyuu..! Alright, Straw Hat! Now finish of Hordy before he can recover and take more Energy Steroids! Hordy: Too late! Hordy bursts out of the Crimin shop extremely pumped up. Chopper: Oh no! It looks like he took more of that drug! Hordy: Straw Hat have a taste of the power that I used to defeat the former Shichibukai, Jinbe! Hordy rockets towards Luffy. Jinbe: The power he used to defeat me..! Don't tell me he's on his 10th E.S. now! Chopper: That means he's 2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64,... Robin: 1024 times stronger than normal! Chopper: Over a 1020 times stronger!! Luffy: ... Gomu Kami no Gorilla Gatling! Hordy dodges them. Luffy: Gomu Kami no Croco Whip! Hordy stops it one arm, but is straining. Luffy: Gomu Kami no Lion Claws! Hordy takes it, and seems unfazed. Luffy: !!! Hordy: Jahahahaha! You caught me off-guard with that hair trick, but now it won't work! Jahahahahahaha! Hordy bursts through Luffy's hair and inflicts a damaging bite. Shirahoshi: Luffy-sama! Hordy: Jahahaha! You can't beat me, not with this feeble human power, and feeble human mind! Luffy: A feeble mind, huh? I guess that's true with me. Luffy grabs Hordy jaws. Hordy: Jahaha! Are you going to try to pull my jaws apart? Sorry, but that's impos... Guuaahh! Luffy pulls Hordys jaws apart and dislocates his jaw. Hordy: (What insane power! I'm over a thousand times stronger than I am normally and he still managed to dislocate my jaw!) Hordy relocates his jaw. Luffy: (sigh) This sucks! Hordy: What's the matter, having second thoughts about fighting me underwater, are you finally realizing that you stand no chance against us superior fishman, or perhaps you've realized you should have surrendered the princess when you had the choice. No matter it's to late no... Luffy: Shut up, you're noisy! It's nothing to do with all that crap you were talking about earlier. It's just that, because of those troublesome pills, I now know that I'll need to think if I'm going to defeat you. Hordy: ? What's that supposed to mean? Luffy: You'll see Luffy hooks his hand onto his lower jaw. Luffy: Gear Fifth! Luffy pulls his lower jaw down till it reaches his waist. Chopper: Oh no, he's going to use Gear Fifth! Robin: Interesting. I wonder how he'll use it in battle. Luffy lets go of his lower jaw, causing it to snap on his upper jaw. Luffy: Brain Snap! Luffy snaps back his head with the recoil at the same time his hair starts turning yellow. Luffy then slowly brings his head forward and looks around. Luffy: My, my. We are busy today, aren't we? Hordy: Am I supposed to be intimidated by your blonde hair? Luffy: Oh dear, was I called out to battle this child, or rather this situation? Hordy: Child?! I'm older than you! Why the heck are you speaking so strangely anyway? Luffy: Oh don't take it personally. I just call anyone with a lower IQ than mine a child. Hordy snaps and dashes at Luffy. Hordy: I don't want to hear that from you!! Luffy dodges. Luffy: I'll give you 3 minutes. Hordy: ? Luffy: For 1 minute you may attack me and I won't fight back, though of course I will dodge your attacks. For the second minute I will start my counter-attack. And in the third minute, if nothing changes, I will defeat you. Hordy: STOP... MOCKING... ME!!! Hordy dashes forward. Hordy: I'm done fooling around! I'll just destroy that precious coating of yours that's keeping you alive underwater and let the sea finish you off!! Hordy launches himself at Luffy, but Luffy Encases himself completely in an orb of his own hair. Luffy: Gomu Golden Kami Pupae! Luffy wraps his hair around the coating and encloses himself completely. Hordy: Are you going to hide yourself in there Straw Hat! Don't underestimate me I'll just tear that shell and kill you! (Though he seems to confident. Just too be on the safe side I think I'll take a couple more pills) Hordy takes two more '''E.S.'.'' Chopper: He took two more!! Robin: With this he'll be 4096 times stronger! Hordy: This time, you will perish! Hordy charges at Luffy at full steam. The golden hair shell, seemingly without cause suddenly dodges the attack at last minute. Hordy: What!?? Jinbe: At the speed Hordy is going at now, it would surpass even mermaids, so how did Luffy avoid it? Is he relying purely on Kenbunshoku Haki? But still even if that's the case, how is able to move at all? Hordy: That's impossible! Let's see if you can dodge this then! Shark Spear! Fires a water current at Luffy, but is dodged again. Hordy: Then how about this! Current Missile! Throws a huge mass of water at Luffy, approximately a hundred times bigger than Luffy himself. Luffy speeds away, but this time something catches Hordy's eye. Hordy: He managed to evade it, but what's this? Hair!? I see! That's your game! Right before fire an attack, you wrap your hair around something nearby. Then as I'm about to make contact, you reel in your hair and dodge it! Very smart! But let's see how long you can keep dodging! Hordy fires a mass of attacks, some close, and some at a distance. Some hit, but the shell is unaffected. Luffy: Well that was fun, Hordy! But your minute of fighting is up! Now... Gomu Golden Kami Cocoon! Luffy's hair starts to wright around him, slowly forming into a new shape. Hordy sees this and starts rocketing towards him. Hordy: I don't know what you're doing, but I won't let you! Luffy: Too late! Hordy reaches Luffy and finds himself grappling with a golden version of... Hordy himself. Hordy: WHAT!! Robin's Party: !!! Luffy: Jahahaha! Hordy: What! Chopper: Gaaah!! There are two Hordy's, but no Luffy! Where is he?! Jinbe: I believe that golden Hordy, is Luffy! He's changed his hair shape to mimic Hordy's appearance! Hordy and Luffy push off each other. Hordy: So now you decide to mimic me. But you are no match for the original! Luffy: Jahahaha! Hordy: Stop copying me! Yabusame! Luffy: Yabusame! Hordy, Jinbe and Hatchan: !! The Yabusames clash and cancel each other out. Hatchan: That's... impossible! Robin: What's wrong? Luffy: Fishman Jujitsu: Water Heart! Ocean Current Shoulder Throw! Jinbe: ! That's... my technique! But it can't be! Only a highly trained 200th dan fishman should be able to do that! Hordy: What's going on! Luffy: I thank you Hordy! Hordy: Huh? Luffy: Thanks to you, I learnt an important lesson,... on swimming! Hordy: Don't screw with me! You're a Devil Fruit user you can't swim! Luffy seemingly disappears and reappears behind Hordy. Hordy is stunned by the realization. Luffy: Oh, but I can thanks to you! Shark On, Jaws! Hordy is sent flying into the sea bed, but quickly bursts out of the debris and swims across from Luffy. Hordy: What is the meaning of this? Tell me! Luffy: Very well. I'm right now in the second stage of Gear Fifth. You see, when I pulled my lower jaw down earlier and let it go, I was giving my brain, what you might call, a jump start. Hordy: Jump start? Luffy: That's right. Are you familiar with the three colors of Haki? Hordy nods. Luffy: Good! That saves me the trouble of having to explain them. Now the Gear 4th I showed you earlier was my Busoshoku at nearly its strongest possible level. I stretched my hair and infused it full of Haki, allowing me to change, harden, move and manipulate my hair according to my own imagination. In other words, it's the ultimate form of Busoshoku Haki manipulation. Hordy: !... Luffy: Now to my current Gear. As I mentioned earlier, what I did was merely give my brain a jump start. By doing that, it allows me to fully bring forth the abilities of my Kenbunshoku Haki, with added bonuses. Hordy: Bonuses? Luffy: Yes. I'm sure you already know that humans have access to only 10% of their brains since birth. However after I activate Gear Fifth, I have access to 100% of my brain! Hordy and Chopper: !!! Chopper: I see! That's why Luffy had such a powerful headache after Gear Fifth wore off! If Luffy maintained that Gear for too long a time, than he would be causing permanent brain damage to himself, even if he is a rubber man! Luffy: After I speed up the neurons bouncing around in my head, the electrical activity in my brain speeds up to the point that my hair literally glows from it. Now of course, one of the benefits of accessing 100% of my brain is that I get infinitely smarter. This allows me to understand everything. The second benefit of this form is my muscle mimicry. A third benefit is I have now perfect recall of past battles. And my fourth benefit is the ability is that my Busoshoku Haki is strenghtened, and my Kenbunshoku Haki is taken to its ultimate form. With these three improvements at my disposal, I become infinitely more powerful! In other words, I have literally evolved! Hordy: I don't understand! You've evolved? Luffy: Well maybe a demonstration is in order. With my infinite new intelligence, I'm able to understand everything about you, and your proud differences between us. I now understand the mystery of why your species strength increases underwater, all your specific attributes and how they contribute in and out of battle, how you are able to control the water and it's currents, down to the very mechanisms of your muscle. And what more I'm able to copy it. After all, it's all simply biology. Hordy: But that's still impossible! It doesn't matter if you understand it, but even if you can, there's no way you can copy another species biology! Luffy: Actually, there is, if you're a rubber man. You see, while I'm unable to replicate specific organs like your gills, and mimic specific adaptations like your ability to regrow teeth, I can mimic everything else. After all, we still essentially have everything else required. And, since I'm a rubber man, all my muscles, all my bones are rubber too, allowing me to freely manipulate them to match yours, or that of anyone I met in the past! I'm even capable of mimicking animals! Luffy's hair and body wrights and transforms into a giant leopard. Everyone: !! Luffy: I can mimic other Zoan types. Luffy turns into a golden version of Rob Lucci's hybrid form. Robin and Chopper: !! Luffy: And with my third benefit of perfect recall, along with my second and first benefit, I'm capable of using his moves! Observe! Kamisori! Luffy dashes behind Hordy. Hordy: !! Luffy: Rokuougan! Hordy is sent tumbling and spitting out blood. Luffy moves right in front of Hordy again and start morphing. Luffy: I can even mimic my nakama. Sorry Chopper, but I'll be borrowing your form. Transforms into a golden version of Chopper, pre time-skip. Robin: ! Chopper: That's my Arm Point! Luffy: Kokuto Roseo! Sends Hordy soaring up. Luffy swims ahead of Hordy and changes into a golden version of Sanji. Luffy: Diable Jambe! Grill Shot! Hordy: Gah! That's hot! Luffy sends Hordy tumbling down, Luffy is again ahead of him, this time transformed into a golden version of Zoro, with his hair mimicking the swords. Luffy: Santoryuu, Oni Giri! Hordy comes to a full stop and is bleeding greatly. Luffy morphs into Hordy and swims away from him. Luffy: With this gear I am capable of mimicking any species, any Zoan fruit user, and any fighting style, that doesn't require a specific adaptation. The whole point of my Gomu Golden Kami Pupae was to allow me to observe, process, assimilate, and convert my body and hair into that which I've already seen. Sadly I'm unable to mimic things like other Paramecian or Logian powers, but who needs them! I'm a rubber man! And let me tell you one other thing. I'm still evolving as we fight. Right now I'm melding everything I know into one ultimate form! Robin: I see! Luffy didn't give Hordy the time limit as a game or challenge. He did it because it was the time he needed to "evolve"! The first minute in his pupae form to assimilate and convert his body, the second in his cocoon form to use them, and the third to combine them into an even more powerful form! Hordy: Damn... you... Straw... Hat...! Hordy struggles and upends his bag of steroids into his mouth and takes his remaining eight. Jinbe: No! He's taken 8 of them! Chopper: Gah! That means... Hatchan: ...He's... Robin: 1,048,576 times stronger than normal! Hordy looks absolutely rabid. He's foaming at the mouth and snarling and looks to have grown. Hordy: I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU! TRY AND MIMIC THIS RUBBER MAN! Hordy swings his arm and causes massive destruction. Everyone (except Luffy): !!! Chopper: What insane power! Jinbe: Hordy's snapped! Shirahoshi: Will Luffy-sama be OK? Luffy: ... I have two things to tell you, Hordy! Hordy: Grrr! Luffy: Firstly, your second minute is up! Luffy's hair starts wrighting again and forms into a seriously cool golden armor. Chopper: So Cooool!! Luffy: And secondly things are about to change! Golden Gomu Kami Metamorphosis! Everything shakes and suddenly the water level drops. Hatchan: Nyuu, whats going on?! Robin: Franky's finally installed the pumps and they're draining the island! Over water again Hordy: SO WHAT! YOU"RE STILL GOING TO DIE! Luffy: ...Actually, you're the one who's going to die, but not by my hand. Hordy: OH? SO WHO'S GONNA KILL ME?! HUH? Luffy: Well, you've pretty much killed yourself. Hordy falls onto his knees and starts coughing and vomiting blood. Everyone but Luffy: ? Luffy: You fool. Feel the back of your head. Hordy touches the back of his head and feels a bump. Luffy: Those bumps your feeling? That's a brain tumor. Every single steroid you've been taking has slowly been growing it. In your arrogance, you've been ignoring it. Without treatment, you will definitely die today probably within the hour. With treatment, you might be able to stay alive for a year. What more, you should probably have stopped after taking your 15th E.S.. That was the limit of the power the E.S.'s bestowed on you. Every single one after that just helped grow your tumor. Hordy: NOOOO!!! Shirahoshi and Hatchan look away. Shirahoshi and Chopper are crying. Jinbe and Robin gaze sadly at Hordy. Luffy: I think it's time you went to sleep. Luffy is suddenly in front of Hordy. He places his palm on Hordys chest. Luffy: Golden Gomu Kami Harmony! Hordy's eyes roll up into his head and he faints. After the battle Luffy looks down on Hordy. He then takes a note pad and pencil out of his sash and starts writing things down. The others cautiously approach Hordy and Luffy. Hordy continues to right things down. Luffy: Chopper, do you think you can treat him? Chopper: Maybe for now I can give him a sedative, but it's like you said. As he is now he'll die today if I don't operate ASAP. Luffy finishes writing and starts tearing pages out of the note book. He folds them and gives them to Robin. Luffy: That's fine. It's probably best if you do it as soon as we save the island. Robin hold onto those for me and kindly give them to everyone after everything is over. Robin: Roger! Luffy: Jinbe, Hatchan, now that Chopper has sedated him kindly take Hordy and the princess away from here. Robin, go with them. Chopper, I need your help. Once Gear Fifth fades, you know I'll be suffering an immense headache. I need you to help dull that headache without knocking me unconscious and it needs to be done now. Can you do that? Chopper: I think so... Luffy: Good because it starts in 3, 2, 1..... OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW! MY HEEAAAADDDD! IT HURTS! Shirahoshi: Luffy-sama!! Chopper: Luffy! If you want to stop this headache, then take this pill quickly! Luffy: OWOWOWOWOWOWOOW!!! IT HURTS!! GIVE IT HERE QUICKLY!! Luffy takes the medicine and collapses. Shirahoshi: !! Luffy-sama, are you alright? Luffy slowly starts getting up. Luffy: Yeah, I'll be fine Shirahoshi. I just have to do my peace, and then everything should be OK. Chopper: Maybe I should do whatever it is you're doing instead. Luffy: Sorry, but only I could do this. Now everyone get way back! Robins party goes very far away. Luffy: Gear Third, Bone Balloon! Busoshoku Haki: Distribution! Luffy blows air into his bone and distributes it evenly throughout his body. He then gets to a size that surpasses Oars, and soon he's big enough to reach the Ryugu Kingdom ceiling. Luffy then starts pushing up the ceiling of the Island. Luffy: Busoshoku Haki: Hardening! Luffy turns completely black. Jinbe: That's... He can't be... Hatchan: What's is it, Jinbe? Jinbe: Luffy-kun... Do you know what he is doing! Shirahoshi: He seems to be holding up the Ryugu Palace! Jinbe: More than just that! The bubble barrier holds the pressureof the worlds oceans of this island! It literally holds of the worlds oceans! That's millions of tons! Everyone: !!! To be continued... Category:Prediction Category:Fight Prediction